le secret d'une chambre
by x8-twilight-8x
Summary: Bella et Edward se sont quitté mais ce dernier lui as laissé un cadeau bien qu'il est voulu lui enlever tout souvenir palpable de sa présence!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle fic, j'èspère qu'elle vous plaira. Tout commence également avec Edward qui la quitte mais il n'y a pas de détails sur ce moment.

Comme tout ficteur qui se respecte je préviens que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Il y a un mois je vécu la meilleur nuit de ma vie avec l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde!!! Aujourd'hui le « nous » n'éxiste plus.

**1**

Ces mots, « c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé » ils passaient en boucle dans mon esprit faisant dépérir mon coeur! Un coeur m'en restait-il un? Je ne pouvais le dire, mon être s'était brisé lorsqu'il m'avait quitté. Mon coeur était parti avec lui à mesure que le temps passait ou il était mort, de toute manière il avait disparu, laissant un abyme béant.

Les jours, les semaines étaient passé, aucune nouvelle de lui, il ne me restait que les souvenirs, tout se qui se rapportait à lui avait disparu, les photos que j'avais prise, la berceuse qu'il m'avait composé et offerte gravé sur unCD, tout avait disparu, emporté parle seul être qui me donnait la joie de vivre. J'avais peur, la peur de l'oubliet, son visage,sa voix, il me l'avait dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, le temps me le ferait oublier, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Comment faire? Je m'étais posé la question des milliers de fois, jusqu'à cette sortit avec Jessica! Le danger m'avait permis d'entendre son si beau ténor. Il avait eu peur pour moi, il s'inquiétait, même si ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Qu'importe, le fait de savoir que je l'intéressait encore était tout ce qui comptait, j'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de lui! J'avais alors tenté de trouverun autre moyen de me mettre en danger, de smotos, et je savais parfaitement qui pouvait m'aider...Jacob!

J'étais donc allé le voir, lui racontant un mensonge pour qu'il me vienne en aide et ça avait marché. Deux semaines était passé, le temps qu'il remette en état les engins. Une pour lui, une pour moi. Il m'apprit les gestes de base avant que je puisse me lancerseul avec ma moto. Lorsque je me mis en position de départ, j'entendis sa voix de velours : « tu es entrain de te comporterde façon téméraire, puérile et idiote, Bella ». Des tupéfaction, je n'avais pas fait attention à mes gestes et laissait l'engin s'emballeret s'affalait sur moi. « Je te l'avais bien dit »murmura le ténor avec une clarté cristalline. Le fait de l'entendre me poussait à réessayer, je me réinstallai sur la moto. « Tu as vraiment envie de te tuer?interviens la voix, sévère. C'est le but de la manoeuvre? » Je l'ignorai. « Rentre chez toi! »m'ordonna le ténor. Au fond de moi, je me sentais bien, il était hors de question que je permette à ma mémoire de l'oublier, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Je démarrai et sentis mes cheveux être rejetaient en arrière par un vent ainsi que ma peau se plaquai sur mon visage. Les arbres défilaient comme l'éclair. « Non, Bella!me cria la voix de miel avec devant toi! « .Cela me permit de reprendre à peu près contenance et de m'apercevoir que la route s'incurvait sur la qauche alors que je continuais à filer tout droit. Tout se passa très vite. La moto vacilla, m'entrainant dans une chute de plusieurs mètre. Jacob vient m'aider à me relever car la moto m'en empêchait, j'étais entayé de partout. Il m'emmena à l'hôpital.

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

8) Review 8)


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fiction est un peu spéciale parce que les point de vue ne sont pas à la suite les un des autres mais chapitres par chapitre comme vous allez le constaté. Dans cette fiction je ne mettrais que deux voir trois personnages en avant. Il y aura un changement de présentation à un certain chapitre mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous verrai avec le temps.

Bonne lecture!!!!

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

**2**

_Ma Bella,_

_Dans quelques minutes, mon destin sera scellé, le nous ne seras plus. Dans quelques minutesje vais te me trouve en ce moment dans ta chambre alors que je t'ai laissé il n'y a que deux minutes devant la boutique des Newtons. Je suis venu afin de me remplir de ton odeur, de ta présence, de ton souvenir. _

_Les mots que je te dirai seront les plus dur que je n'aurai jamais à prononcer et je sias qu'avec eux je prendrai la moitié de nous même mais il le faut pour ta sécurité. Je suis là à regarder ton lit, là à me souvenir de nos nuits. Le temps à passé si vite, seulement 6 mois de ta présence, alors que je t'ai attendu toute une vie!_

_En ce moment j'aurai tellement voulu être humain pour ne jamais te quitter mais je ne le peux.L'aiguille tourne, tu arriveras bientôt, je sais que tu m'en voudras pour se que je vais faire mais j'y suis obligé, il faut que tu m'oublie même si je n'en ai pas envie._

_Quand tu reviendras ici, il n'y aura plus rien, plus de photos, plus de berceuse, j'enlèverai tout, enfin...seulement de ta vue car je les cacherai sous une latte de ton plancher avec cette lettre pour qu'il y est un peu de moi dans ta vie;J ene reviendrai plus._

_Voilà tout est dit même si je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Je t'aime Bella, tu es et tu restera mon unique amour!_

_Ton Edward, _

_ qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie!_

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

,,,,000,,,,000,,,,000,,,,

0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0,0

Une lettre assez triste dans l'ensemble, le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus long!

AVEZ VOUS AIMER/DETESTER?

8) Review 8)


End file.
